Concerning a hat size adjusting method, conventionally, it has been proposed to notch the rear portion of the crown section and to bridge this notched portion with a length adjuster for adjusting the size by extending or retracting the adjuster, or to pile up rear portions to adjust.
Moreover, as in case of swimming cap or the like, it has been proposed to insert a drawstring all around the lower circumference of the crown section and to draw the both ends of this drawstring for adjusting the diameter of the cap.
In such conventional method, as the diameter of the bottom part of the crown section is adjusted, wrinkles occur around the head on the hat bottom part so as to deteriorate not only the appearance but also the silhouette.
Moreover, particularly in ladies' hats, models are numerous in their color, shape and material and, additionally, they vary with the seasons, and their total number will become an awesome figure. Practically, it is impossible to prepare different sizes for their respective model. As the consequence, only one size of 57 cm is actually provided. So, the users of hats of the other size are extremely inconvenienced.
Furthermore, in hats manufacturing, at least 6 part masters are necessary as pattern master and finishing master for one hat model; as a consequence, when a number of models are to be manufactured, thus the cost will increase as much.